TM4TR
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: Mater once again finds himself wrapped in an international conspiracy when a long-forgotten secret comes back to haunt him. Loyalties are tested and relationships are changed forever as Holly and Lightning struggle to uncover the truth. Sequel to Return Of The Tormentor. Rated T for violence and upsetting scenes.
1. Prologue - 25 years earlier

_Top Secret Research Base, Austrian-German border, 25 years earlier_

* * *

The Volkswagens opened the casket on the freezing cage, pulling out a half-conscious red and white painted tow truck.

 _Aufmerksamkeit._

The truck was placed on a large circular table and taped down. He woke suddenly, struggling to escape as the Volkswagens struggled to hold him.

 _Aufgabe._

One of the Volkswagens grabbed a syringe projectile, sticking it in the gas tank of the truck and pressing down the needle.

 _Auftrag._

The truck jolted up suddenly, lowering down in exhaustion as his energy was drained away.

 _Ausführen._

Suddenly, a small green Jarus car droved forward, grinning as he saw the truck looking at him without movement.

 _Erinnerung._

The Jarus pulled out a small pamphlet, clearing his throat as the truck weakly raised his tyre.

 _Barmherzigkeit._

The truck groaned in pain, banging his head on the table as he tried to deafen himself.

 _Wischen._

"AGH! UGH!" the truck yelled out as the doctor read out the words.

 _Gehorchen._

"No! No, stop!"

 _Töten._

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

 _Abschleppen._

The doctor closed the book and looked at the truck. He was still, his eyes fixated on his master. The doctor grinned, placing the book on the table as he said _"Guten Tag, Soldat."_

 _"Ja, Meister."_ the truck nodded passively. The doctor placed some blueprints on the table, reading it out.

 _"Ihre Mission. Suchen und extrahieren. **Keine Zeugen**."_


	2. Recap - Mator

Mater ran across the arena, shouting in the face of the crowd members. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?! ARE YOU?!" he shouted as he grabbed a chair and leaped into the ring, standing opposite to Daddy Disaster.

 _Rising up, back on the street_

Mater drove forward at full speed towards Daddy. SNAP! was the sound as Daddy brought down the bamboo cane over Mater's head, causing him to fall flat on the canvas.

 _Took my time, took my chances_

Holly shouted "NO!" as Dodge looked away, saying "it's over. It's all over."

 _Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

Daddy climbed to the top rope, waving to the crowd as he prepared to jump.

 _Just a man and his will to survive_

Daddy hit the floor hard as Mater rolled out of the way just before impact, the audience cheering as Mater leaped up and kicked Daddy down again.

 _So many times, it happens too fast_

"YES! GO ON, MATER!" Holly said. Mater grabbed the board of barbed wire, placing it over Daddy's body, before climbing up the ropes with all his strength.

 _You trade your passion for glory_

"TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!" the crowd chanted, as Mater closed his eyes. And leaped.

 _Don't lose your grip, on the dreams of the past_

"WWWWWHHHHHOOOOO!" the audience cheered as Mater slammed down onto the board, shattering it over Daddy's body as they caused a crater in the canvas. Holly said "YES! DO IT NOW! GO ON, MATER!"

 _You must fight, just to keep them alive_

As the audience continued chanting, Mater ducked under the board, grabbing both Daddy's functional tyres and pinning him.

 _It's the, eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

Everyone in the theater counted with the referee. _ONE! TWO! THREE!_

 _Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

 ** _DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_**

 _And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

"Whoo-hoo!" Holly said as she, Dodge and several medics ran into the ring. Holly grabbed Mater, kissing him several times as she rapidly said "you did it, Mater! You won! You won! I'm so proud of you!"

 _And he's watching us all with the eye_

As Mater reached the curtain, he saw Sally helping McQueen to step out. McQueen said "you did it, Mater. You won."

 _Of the tiger..._

"Naw, McQueen." Mater said as he grabbed McQueen's tyres and lifted it up to the crowd as the spotlight shone on them. "We won. You and me. We all did."

 _The eye of the tiger..._

* * *

 _One week later..._

Mater and Lightning drove through Radiator Springs, sitting casually at the edge of the town.

"Wait a second." Lightning said, as Mater said "What?"

"If you really were a wrestler, what else of your stories is true?"

"Hey, what's that?!" Mater said as he looked to the sky, seeing a blue flash reaching them. The robotic voice said _"Da-gum. Da-gum. Da-gum."_

Mater gasped, saying "WOW! MATOR!"

"Oh, come on!" Lightning said as he drove away. Mater said "where are y'going?"

"I quit, Mater! UFOs is where I draw the line!" Lightning shouted as he drove away. Mater laughed, turning to Mator and saying "hey, you wanna meet my friends?"

"Friends... Friends."

"Alright then, come on, let's go!"

* * *

 **CIA base of operations** , _Virginia_

Several technicians sat at their desks, before one said "commander. We have picked up a signal. UFO landing."

"Where?" a voice said. "Highway Route 66."

"Send a task force immediately."


	3. Flashback - Broach

**Cosy Cone Motel** _\- Late Afternoon_

Holly sat at her desk, reading through all the files in the drawers. As she searched, she found a small box under the desk. She pulled out the cardboard box, which had large black writing on the side.

 _ **MOM AND DAD'S STUFF**_

Holly opened the box, seeing pictures of a family of Porsche cars. She recognized one, the oldest daughter, as Sally, seeing her standing with her parents and sister. Suddenly, a bright flash caught her eye, coming from a small golden tyre broach in the box with Sally's name on the back of it. Holly then took out the broach and left it on the desk.

"I didn't know she was rich." Holly said. Most rich people she knew in England were stuck-up snobs who paid more attention to their own accomplishments that they merely inherited. Sally on the other hand was always kind and well-listening, and not what Holly would have expected at all.

Holly then found a video tape, which said **_Last Talk_** on the side. Curiously, she placed the tape in the VCR on Sally's desk.

"Holly?" Sally said as she came in, seeing the box. "Where did you find this?"

"I was just doing some paperwork." Holly said, before looking at the video. "Sorry for intruding. I didn't..."

"No, it's fine." Sally said as she drove up to the screen with her, watching the old tape. "I just didn't know I still had this."

* * *

 _The camera opened on a sleeping Porsche on a couch. She groaned as her eyes opened slightly, seeing the lens of her sister's camera pointing to her. She yawned, saying "Jess, come on. Get it out of my face."_

 _"Aw come on, Sal. I'm doing some home videos for the album. Come on, I want you to have this one."_

 _Sally turned herself on the couch, seeing her mother playing on the piano. "Mom, tell Jessica to leave me alone."_

 _"Be nice to your sister, dear." her mother said. A male Porsche entered, saying "I see sleepy-head's still not up yet."_

 _"Ha ha. Very funny." Sally said as she got off the couch, pulling off the Santa hat on her head as she said "see Dad, this is why I love coming home for Christmas. Because you guys are gone for two weeks."_

 _"You know honey, with wit like that, I bet you're gonna very popular some day." her father said as he kissed Jessica goodbye. Her mother drove away from the piano, saying "Sally dear. I'm surprised you didn't come with us. Two whole weeks in the Bahamas, and all."_

 _"Well." her father said. "Before we get to the airport, we gotta make a quick stop..."_

 _"At the Research Office? Thought so." Sally snarked happily, before saying "oh, don't worry, mom. You're gonna love the magazines they have down there in the waiting room."_

 _"I gotta drop off a few things. I'll go get the stuff now." her father said as he drove out of the room. Sally's mother turned to her, saying "and another thing, honey. Try not to completely burn the house down."_

 _"Got it, Mom. Just my room it is, then." Sally laughed. As her father entered, she pushed herself against both her parents, kissing them as she said "love you, Mom. I love you too, Daddy. I'll see you in two weeks."_

 _As their parents left, Sally turned to Jessica, who was still holding the camera. Sally laughed, saying "Jess, come on, why are you still filming this?!"_

* * *

As the video ended, Sally coughed as she blinked, letting a few tears fall down her face. She smirked, saying to Holly "thanks for this, Hol. I haven't seen that video in such a long time. It was good."

Holly nodded, before saying "that was the last time you saw them, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. You know, for those two years afterwards I just... I didn't know what to do. I kept thinking it was my fault, and then my sister and I stopped talking. And then, I just... I got away from it all. Came down here."

"What happened? Did you do something wrong?"

"What? Oh no. I just... it wasn't my fault. I could never change the fact that they didn't make it to the airport. But... it's just weird, you know, thinking about it. How quickly they went away. How it all changed. I mean, that was more than twenty years ago, and I'm older than they both were... it's just... just strange."

Sally then looked on the desk, seeing her old broach. "Wow." she said as she saw it. Holly said "I just found that too. It's nice."

"Yeah. It was my mom's once." Sally said, before throwing it to Holly. "Go ahead. You have it."

"What? Sally, I can't accept this."

"It's a family trinket, Holly. You've been with us for a year now, you're practically one of us. Hell, Stickers only took one week."

Holly smiled, looking at the broach. She said "thank you for this, Sally. This is the nicest thing you've done for me."

"Hm. My mom would want me to give it to you." Sally said. Suddenly, the doors burst open, as McQueen drove in.

"Stickers? What's up?" Sally said. McQueen panted, before saying "you know that story Mater said about the UFO?"


	4. Emilia - ADEL

**_Elsewhere..._**

A green Jarus sat in his small apartment, watching the television. Suddenly, a sound came at his door.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_** _"Hello?"_

The Jarus turned quickly, attaching a gun to his side as he went to the door. The voice then said "I was just missing a turn and I hit your plants. I could pay you for it. But... If you wish to call the police, that's fine too, I guess."

"No." the Jarus said. "No cops. It's fine."

The Jarus opened the door, greeting the large steel pipe that swung down on his head. **_WHAM!_**

* * *

The Jarus woke, hours later, hooked up to a large automatic treadmill. He saw the light turquoise car breaking through the wall in his basement with a sledgehammer.

This car was also a Jarus, a female, as she looked at the old pictures in the basement. She pulled out one of the green Jarus, saying with a thick German accent "you've aged well, Colonel Himmler."

"Who... who are you?" Himmler said. The female Jarus said "my name is Emilia. And I am a woman with a mission. But for it, I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Himmler scoffed, before Emilia pushed over a large tanker of fuel, attaching it to Himmler's access port. Himmer looked to the side of the tanker, which read in large blue letters: **ALLINOL**.

"Allinol?" Himmler asked, as Emilia said "indeed. We are going to play a game."

When the tanker was fully emptied into Himmler's body, Emilia switched on the treadmill, causing Himmler to drive. She then pushed over a large camera, pointing the lens at Himmler and playing it.

"What do you want from me?" Himmler said as Emilia turned up the speed on the treadmill, causing him to turn faster as smoke began to quickly spurt out of his tailpipe.

Emilia pulled out a pamphlet from the crater in the basement, reading through it as she said "this was his book wasn't it. TM4TR's programming?"

"Why? UGH!" Himmler groaned as the smoke ruptured out of his engine. Emilia said "I'd like a file. TM4TR's mission reports. June 17th, 1995, to be precise. Where is the information?"

"How did you know?..."

"After the incident in London, I was able to decipher several codes from the computer files of Miles Axelrod. That was one of them. Now, where is it?"

"I'd rather die. That information is better buried!" Himmler spat, before groaning as Emilia turned up the speed to it's highest point, placing the pamphlet in her trunk as she said "very well. I'll have to do this the hard way then. Auf Wiedersehen."

Emilia left the room as Himmler ruptured into a pile of fire and ash. **_BOOM!_**

* * *

 ** _Flo's V8 Cafe_**

The residents gathered around the glowing UFO, as Mater said "hey everybody! This is my buddy Mator. Say hi, Mator."

 _"Hi, Mator."_ the UFO said. Sheriff said "so Mater, who exactly is this guy anyway?"

"Mator came t'Earth one time. We hung out all the time. McQueen and I had some good fun, alright!"

"Mater, that did _not_ happen!" Lightning shouted. Holly said "so Mator, what can your people do exactly?"

"Mator's pretty cool, Holly! He taught me how to fly! Watch this!" Mater said as he began grinding his gears, with smoke and dust flying out of his rear. Lightning said "aw come on, Mater. Not this again!"

Suddenly, a blue glow emanated from Mater's tyres as he hovered upwards into mid-air. The other cars gasped as Mater whizzed around the cafe, saying "what do you guys think?"

"It's good!" Holly said. "But can you and your friend beat this?" she added as she deployed her wings and back antenna, rocketing herself into the air. Lizzie said "talk about bein' made for each other!"

Holly blushed briefly, before calling to Mator "how's this for air travel?"

"Da-gum! Da-gum!" Mator answered, before Flo said "yo, what's that over there?" as she pointed to the dust rising in the background. Sally looked closely, seeing the large black vans driving towards the town. "Customers?"

Holly landed herself, before switching on her magnifying goggles to see. She saw a familiar sight: a large symbol of a hawk with the US flag motif on all of the vans.

"Mator. You need to hide!" Holly said as Mator flew into Luigi's tyre store, Guido driving in after him saying _"Hey! Hey! Non andare in là! Si interrompe qualcosa! Cosa fai!"_

Holly said "everyone. Go to your stalls and act natural." as Lightning said "Holly, what is it?"

"The ADEL. Alien Detection and Extraction League. They're here for Mator."


	5. Revealed - Arrested

Sally raced into Luigi's shop, saying "Mator. Come with me."

Holly, Lightning and Mater stood at the front of the town as the eight black vehicles arrived at their location. The first large six vans stood in a row, splitting down the middle as the seventh and eight, one wearing deep shades and the other holding a cigarette in his mouth, drove forward.

These vans was smaller than the others, and seemed less intimidating as well. One of them said "good morning."

"Hey, what's up?" Lightning said as the second van said "it's a real honor, Mr McQueen. Sir Mater."

"Howdy!" Mater said nervously. Holly cleared her throat, saying "gentle-cars. What can we do for you?"

"Forgive my manners, miss." the van with shades said. "I am Agent Mitsu and this is my partner, Agent Bishi. We're investigating a reported UFO that happened around two hours ago."

"UFO? What UFO?" Holly lied, as Mater said "well shoo. Uh... whichever UFO it was, it's not in this town in that tyre store over there."

Lightning and Holly gasped, as Mitsu said "kind of specific, isn't it?"

"That's Mater for you." Lightning said nervously. "He's very specific sometimes. His mind likes to wander sometimes, y'know."

"Right." Agent Bishi said as he placed his cigar in his water tank to extinguish it. "Well anyway, would you mind if we investigated the premises of your town and ask a few questions?"

"Yes." Holly said, as the vans drove forward a little, before she said "as in yes. We _do_ mind. You see, we respect the privacy of our residents and we um... we don't wish to upset them with Federal Agent nonsense."

Mitsu laughed for a moment, before saying "well, Agent Shiftwell. I thought you and your friends at British Intelligence would have far greater concern for this situation than that."

"Oh great." Holly said as Bishi said "but, if you don't mind, we'd simply interview you on their behalf."

"Fine then. Ask away." Holly said, before McQueen stepped forward, saying "alright, alright. I'll do the interrogation first."

"Alright then. Thanks, Mr McQueen." Mitsu said as he pulled out a notebook. "Just gotta say, very big fan."

"Yeah sure." McQueen said as Bishi looked at Mater. Mater stared back nervously, before glancing for a split second to to the Cosy Cone Motel.

Bishi turned in that direction, seeing a blue glow from inside the Motel. "There!" he called, saying "COME ON!" as he and the other agents drove over to it.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Holly shouted as she drove after them. They followed the light into the building, opening the doors as the agents said "freeze!"

"Oh, sorry." Sally said as she put the large blue bug zapper in the closet. "I was just trying it out for the first time. Can I interest you gentle-cars in a room?"

 ** _CRASH!_** "Aw, Dad Gum!" a voice yelled, as the guards turned to see Mater and Mator behind them, having knocked over several glass objects.

"Let's get outta here, Mator!" Mater said as they both hovered away. Bishi said "get them!" before Sally hit him over the head with a cone. Two guards restrained her as the guards aimed their tranquilizers, before **_ZAPP!_** Holly struck them with her multi-piece taser.

"That's enough. All of you!" a familiar voice said. Mater and Mator lowered back down again, seeing the truck enter. Mater gasped, saying "Mr The Ram!"

"Dodge Jaguar?" Lightning said. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you guys from getting yourselves killed." Dodge said. "It's okay, boys, the UFO's good."

Mitsu and Bishi nodded, before releasing Sally as Mitsu said "thanks for the, admittedly late, tip-off, Agent DJ. We almost made a big mistake."

"Agent DJ? What job don't you have?" Sally said, as DJ said "turns out the President's a big MTW fan. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to take you to our base."

Mater looked at Holly, who said "alright, Dodge. We trust you. Let's go."


	6. Psychology - Evaluation

**CIA/ADEL Headquarters, Virginia**

The group were led into the headquarters, where they saw a silver van slightly bigger than Mitsu and Bishi. Mater watched as Dodge escorted Mator to another room, saying "hey, what's gonna happen to Mator?"

"The same thing that oughta happen to you. Psychological evaluation." the silver van snarked. Mitsu said "this is our Secretary of Alien Activity, Everhart Lexus III."

"Real honor, sir." Holly said sarcastically. "So Dodge, why are we here?"

"I sent for you." a voice said as the group gasped "Finn?!"

"Hello, Holly. Mater." Finn said. Lexus said "McMissile informed us of your location. Apparently, British Intelligence has important matters to discuss with you, Miss Shiftwell."

"What is it, Finn?" Holly said. "Come with me, we'll talk about it. Lightning, Miss Carrera, I'd like to speak with you too."

"Uh... okay." Lightning said as he and Sally followed. Mater said "what about me, Finn?"

"You gotta stay here, TM." Dodge said. "We're moving you to a private room where you'll wait for a psychiatrist."

"Oh, uh... okay." Mater said as he followed the guards to the room.

* * *

Mater sat alone in the small room, as Dodge waited outside talking to Mitsu and Bishi. Mater looked at the large box on the wall.

 **POWER AND ELECTRICITY SOURCES. DO NOT TOUCH!**

"So, who did you get to perform it?" Dodge said, Mitsu answering "we contacted a Doctor Ansari. Best in the business, apparently."

"Hm. So, they're just gonna ask him about Mator. Nothing else."

"Got it, DJ." Bishi said, before a voice said "excuse me, Gentle-cars."

The three turned to see the female car, who wore thick glasses and carried a small briefcase. "I am Doctor Ansari. I'm here to see a, Tow Mater."

"Sure. He's in here. We'll escort you both to the interrogation room immediately."

As Mater was removed from the room, Ansari said "excuse me. I just need to freshen up."

"Oh sure. Just use this room. We'll be ready when you are." Dodge said as they took Mater away. Ansari closed the door over, before taking a small sphere out of her trunk, leaving it under the fuse box.

* * *

"Mater was what?!" Lightning said. Finn sighed, saying "I believe so, yes."

"Let's get this straight." Sally said. "Mater, our Mater, was a mind-controlled super-assassin who worked for a German death cult?"

"Finn, how did you find out about this?" Holly said, Finn answering "I was interrogating a defector from this long-dead cult. Hans Acura. He switched sides about thirty years ago, after the Sterben Hub, the name of the Council running the cult, decided his work was no longer useful to them."

"And?"

"And they sent his own creation, TM4TR, to destroy him."

Lightning turned to the camera screen, seeing a familiar image on the screen marked INTERROGATION ROOM.

"TM4TR was built to kill. Computer-like genius. Highly superior skill set. More kills than any of our top agents."

"How do you know this was Mater?" Sally said, as Finn answered "I don't. But the blueprints Hans showed me were nigh-identical to his design. His partner, a Colonel Himmler, was found dead just yesterday in Vermont. He'd been hiding out there."

"Why is this important now?" Holly asked. Suddenly, Lightning said "guys. What's Mater doing in the interrogation room?"

* * *

Mater sat on the chair in the brightly lit room. He could feel the chair had cuffed his tyres, in order to avoid an escape. Dr Ansari entered the room, clearing her throat as she said "good afternoon, Tow Mater."

"Uh... hello?" Mater said. "I am Doctor Ansari. I am here to ask you a few questions."

"Look, Mator and me are good buddies. I don't wanna talk to nobody about him."

* * *

Finn turned on the audio to the camera, as Ansari continued _"you can trust me, Mater. I know you can."_

"That car's design looks familiar to me." Holly said, as Lightning glared. Mitsu also entered, saying "ah, McMissile, I see you've told your friends about the interrogation."

"They're on my clearance, Mitsu." Finn said, before Holly said to Mitsu "where did you find this psychiatrist?"

"Dr Ansari is highly respected in Pakistan. One of the best in the business."

Ansari continued _"I just want to talk. About you, Mater."_

"I thought she wanted to talk about Mator?" Sally said, as Mitsu said "relax. It's probably just one of her techniques."

 _"About your home."_ she added.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Lightning said. Suddenly, a small male voice "excuse me."

"Yeah. What can I help you with?" Mitsu said as he turned to the small car. The car pulled off his spectacles, saying "I'm Doctor Omar Ansari. I'm here to see a Tow Mater."

"But aren't you already... wait a minute!" Mitsu said.

* * *

In the waiting room, the sphere suddenly imploded, igniting a massive explosion that fused the electricity box.

Mater stood back in shock as the room went pitch black. Dr Ansari turned on her headlights, as she said "don't let this concern you, Mater. Let's just talk about your home."

"Uh... okay."

"Not Radiator Springs, though." the Jarus said as she removed her glasses and pulled a red pamphlet from her briefcase. "Your _real_ home. Is that alright, TM4TR?"

* * *

Everyone gasped as the lights went down and the screen went off. Lightning said "what happened?!"

"Sabotage." Finn said. "The psychiatrist in there is an impostor!"

"Where are they?" Holly said.

"Hallway 72. Hurry!" Mitsu said as Lightning, Holly and Finn raced out of the room. Sally sat in shock as Mitsu called down a radio. _"We have an infiltration in progress! Repeat! Code 9! All units to Hallway 72! Get the power back up ASAP! I want eyes on that hallway!"_

* * *

Dodge and Bishi banged aggressively on the door as Emilia opened the pamphlet, reading out the words in it as Mater struggled to escape.

 _Aufmerksamkeit._

Mater pulled at the cuffs on his tyres, trying with all his strength to break free. Dodge called "Mater! Hold on!"

 _Aufgabe._

Bishi backed into the wall and drove forward, attempting to ram the door down.

 _Auftrag._

"What's happening?!" Holly said as she, Lightning and Finn showed up. Bishi said "she's reading him something!"

 _Ausführen._

Mater yelled painfully as he tried to break away, only for Emilia to yell the words at a louder pitch.

 _Erinnerung._

"MATER!" Holly called. "Mater! We're coming!"

 _Barmherzigkeit._

The truck groaned in pain, banging his head on the table as he tried to deafen himself.

 _Wischen._

"AGH! UGH!" Mater yelled out as Emilia continued reading out the words.

 _Gehorchen._

"No! No, stop!"

 _Töten._

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

 _Abschleppen._

Emilia closed the book as she looked at the truck. He was still, his eyes fixated on her. Emilia grinned slowly, placing the book on the table as she said _"Guten Tag, Soldat."_

"Ja, Meister." the truck nodded passively. She said "Berichte. 17. Juni 1995."


	7. Attack - Missing

Finn opened one of his headlights, welding through the wall with his miniature flamethrower. He, Lightning and Holly drove into the empty room, with Dodge following them. **_Cough! Cough! Cough!_**

They saw Emilia on the ground, bruised and beaten. Holly grabbed her, pinning her against the wall as she said "who are you?! What do you want?!"

Emilia grinned, as she said "I want to see you fall apart in my hands."

"What?"

"AAGGGHHH!" Bishi said as Mater leaped from the shadows, kicking him into a wall. Finn grabbed Mater, before being lifted into the air and thrown onto the ground.

"Mater, no!" Lightning said as he drove over, trying to restrain the truck with little success. Dodge grabbed Mater as well, before being kicked back. As Dodge fell out of the room, he saw Emilia heading for the exit. "Hey, you!"

Holly hid behind a pillar as Mater was surrounded by guards, all of whom he defeated with ease. She shot herself out, firing a stun blast that caused Mater to stagger back into a wall.

"Mater, you need to listen to me! Fight it!" she said as Mater aimed one of the guard's guns at her face. She opened a shield from her headlight to deflect the bullet, saying "sorry in advance." as she hit Mater in the face with it.

Mater staggered back, before grabbing Holly and hoisting her up into the air. _"Not the tyre drop! Not the tyre drop! Not the tyre drop!"_ Holly said rapidly before Mater threw her through a glass wall.

"Mater!" she called as Mater climbed the stairs to the roof.

* * *

Dodge drove out of the base, passing through the crowd. As he pushed past the bustling agents, he panned around, looking for Emilia. To his dismay, the figure had vanished, and was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, an alarm sounded from the building.

 _ **RED ALERT! PRISON RIOT! FIGURE SIGHTED ON HELIPAD!**_

Dodge looked to the roof, seeing Mater driving across to the remote controlled helicopter. He used the elevator to reach the highest point. "Yo, TM!" he called as Mater activated the helicopter, flying up off of the roof.

 ** _TWANG! CRASH!_** Dodge grabbed the back of the helicopter, pulling it down back onto the platform. Mater turned, aiming the gun and opening fire without control. Dodge ducked as he skidded his back tyres across the platform.

"Come on, Tormentor! Fight it!" he shouted as he gripped one side of the platform. As Mater's weapon ran short of bullets, the tow truck discarded the weapon, dropping it into the river below them.

"Oh, son of a Beetle!" Dodge snarked as he felt himself going over the edge. He reached the engine of the helicopter, Mater grabbing Dodge from behind. Dodge turned, punching Mater backwards and causing him to hit his head on the controls.

"Time to disappear." Dodge said as he shattered the main tank with his tyre. Holly and Lightning went to the window, seeing the helicopter fall from the air, crashing down into the water. "Mater!"

* * *

An hour passed, as the injured agents were sent to the infirmaries and those remaining patrolled over the security cameras, trying to inspect the helicopter wreckage.

Holly, Lightning and Sally sat in the office, as Mitsu said "your friend Finn recieved a message from a friend. I'm afraid he can't help with the investigation. But we're trying our hardest, I can assure you, once we find your friends, we'll make sure Mater is well looked after."

"Thank you." McQueen said as Mitsu left the room. Sally said "Holly. Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just... I never thought Mater would act like that. He looked me right in the face, it was like he didn't even know me."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Sally said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Holly said "really?"

"Of course. I don't lie to family." Sally smiled. Holly smiled back, saying "thank you, Sally."

Suddenly, Holly said "I've got a call. Excuse me."

Holly left the room, saying "Finn, where are you?"

"I'm with Dodge. Follow my coordinates. You know who's here."

"Should I come alone?"

"Bring McQueen. He can help."

"And Sally?"

"No. Not Sally. I don't recommend it."


	8. Discussion - Plan

**Secret Warehouse** \- Virginia Outskirts

* * *

Mater groaned as he woke up. He tried to run out, only to see that his tyres were tied to a strong metal vice. He looked up, seeing Finn and Dodge looking at him. Holly then entered the room, saying "which Mater are we talking to?"

"What are you guys doin' to me?" Mater said in exhaustion. Finn sighed, saying "it's him. He's alright now."

"Mater? What happened?" Lightning said. Mater groaned, saying "it was weird... she was reading a book, and it hurt... she took me to a lab."

"A lab?" Dodge said. Finn said "the border."

"What border?" Lightning said.

"The laboratory where they kept him. It was on the German-Austrian border." Finn explained. "Do you remember what she said to you Mater?"

"She asked me something. About 1995."

"June 17th, 1995. Of course." Finn said. Holly looked to him, saying "what do you mean?"

Finn passed Holly a sheet, saying "this is a list of missions that TM4TR was sent on over the years. In 1995, he was sent to retrieve a special serum from a US scientist."

* * *

 _ **June 17, 1995**_

 _TM4TR drove over to the male car he had killed. He went to the back of the car, tearing off his trunk door. There it was. The small leather briefcase. TM4TR opened the case, taking the four small vials of serum._

 _"Gut gemacht, Soldat." Himmler said as TM4TR brought the vials in. TM4TR nodded as he was returned to his cell._

* * *

"This serum..." Dodge said. "What was it for?"

"This psychiatrist'll be after it's results."

"What'd she need me for?" Mater said. Finn sighed, before saying "because you weren't the only one..."

"What?!" the group all said.

* * *

 _ **June 24, 1995**_

 _Four Volkswagens lined up, being restrained to their seats. The scientists placed the needles into their gas tanks. Himmler stepped forward, beginning his speech._

 _"Erinnern Kinder. Viele Tropfen Blut, Schweiß und Tränen waren verloren, um dieses Serum zurückzuholen. Sucht wird nicht geduldet, und ihr werdet euer Land ehren, indem ihr dieses neue Jahrhundert gestaltet."_

 _The trucks yelled in pain as the serum was entered into their tanks, their eyes turning a bright yellow as their bodies became dented and rusted._

* * *

"They were the best in the business. The ultimate kill squad of the cult." Finn said. "And that was before the serum."

Holly thought for a moment, before saying "she said she wanted to see us fall apart in her hands."

"And with those assassins, that sounds very likely." Lightning said. Mater said "well, what're we gonna do, Finn?"

"We need to get to the facility before she does." Finn said. "We can get a ferry to Italy and take the train from there."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Holly said.

"Well, we just busted out of the most heavily guarded facility of the highest-ranked agents in the country, so we can't go back to them." Dodge said. Lightning added "hold on a second. Maybe Sally'll listen to us."

"I wouldn't count on her." Dodge said. "She's confined to the compound. We try to call her, they'll track us before she even picks up."

"So we're on our own, then?" Holly said. Lightning thought for a moment, before saying "wait a second. Did you say Italy?"

"Yes. That's the least guarded spot we can go from. Why?"

"I think I know somebody who can help us out here." Lightning smirked.


	9. Escape - Negotiation

Holly looked at the long kill list TM4TR had. It was listed alphabetically by surname. _Andrews, Aperson, Arnolds, Benson, Bentley, Cadorce, Caraselli..._

Holly stopped herself as she arrived at the next name on the list. These two individuals were listed on the same date: June 17, 1995. She gasped, before folding the sheet and putting it away.

* * *

 **CIA Compound**

Mator sat silently in his cell. He didn't turn as he heard the door opening behind him. A deep, husky voice said "it's execution time!"

 _"Da-gum!"_ Mator said as he turned around, only to see two red cars looking at him from behind the glass. Tia laughed, saying "sorry, Mator. I guess we should have knocked, huh?"

 _"Da-gum?"_ Mator asked as they opened the glass, Mia saying "Holly Shiftwell called us. She and Mater need our help. You're coming too. Come on!"

* * *

Mitsu sat in his office, speaking to Sally. "The bad news is that neither McMissile, Shiftwell or McQueen have come back yet. Meaning our _two_ missing persons has gone up to _five_ missing persons."

"But, you're gonna find them, right?" Sally said. Mitsu sighed, saying "look, Miss Carrera, we're trying our best. That's all I can guarantee right now. Okay?"

Suddenly, Bishi pushed the door opened, saying "we found 'em!"

"What?!"

* * *

Lexus showed them the footage, saying "this photo was taken from two hours ago. They were boarding a ferry to Italy. Send a SWAT team immediately."

"A SWAT team? Are you kidding?" Sally said. "Something you'd like to say, Miss?"

"Well yeah. It's insane." Sally added. "I swear. They're all innocent. They can't get shot at!"

"Innocent? Really? Last I checked, the rust bucket _did_ put a lot of our agents in the infirmary." Lexus said. "Did anyone else see that, or was it just me?"

"She may have a point." Mitsu said. "We can't just walk in there, guns blazing and everything else."

"What do you suggest, Agent Mitsu?"

"I suggest Miss Carrera comes with us."

"ME?!" Sally said. "To a war zone?!"

"You may end up being the thing that stops it becoming one." Mitsu said. "They trust you, and if you can convince them to stand down, we might be able to apprehend them without violence."

"Boss. We got a problem." an agent said. "What is it?"

"The UFO's loose again."


	10. Battle - Catastrophe

Sally, Luigi, Guido and Sarge sat in the helicopter with Mitsu and Bishi, who spoke to Lexus through the communication screen.

 _"You boys better bring them in ASAP! They've caused enough chaos already!"_

"Got it. Give us 24 hours. We'll have them." Mitsu said, before Lexus said _"you have twelve. Not sort it out!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, as the ferry travelled across the sea, Holly said "Finn, where would the other assassins be kept?"

"Hans told me they were kept frozen in cryo-sleep in order for enhancement and reconditioning. After the cult fell apart, the fort was abandoned. They're still in there now."

"Guys, we're here." Lightning said as they arrived at port.

* * *

 **Italian Harbor -** Porta Corsa

"So McQueen? Who's this friend of yours anyway?" Dodge asked as they drove to the train station. McQueen scoffed, saying "well, I wouldn't go so far as to call him a friend. Not really, anyway."

As they reached the station, they saw Mia and Tia bringing Mator out of their cab. Holly said "hi, you three."

"No offence of anything, Holly but, we were a little pressed for time when you called us about this."

"I wouldn't have called if we didn't need you guys." Holly said. "Did you meet our contact?"

"Well, if it isn't mio vecchio amico, Lightning McQueen."

"Hey, Francesco." McQueen said awkwardly, as Mater said "oh hey! It's Mr San Francisco!"

"Whoa whoa, no touchie, macchina assassina." Francesco said, tensing as Mater drove toward him slightly. Finn chuckled, saying "I take it Lightning informed you of our situation."

"Sì. Something about um... how do you say it, assassini psico? Anyway, I'm here to help you."

"Good to have y'on board." Dodge nodded. Holly then said "I just hope you realize that if you help us, you're a wanted man."

"Ha ha ha. Cara signora, I come from a long family of assassini and criminali. What difference would this make?"

"Good point." Holly said, before the speaker said _**"Attenzione! Evacuazione in corso. Tutti i civili lasciare la zona immediatamente!"**_

"They're closing the station. It's Lexus' goons." Dodge said. Francesco nodded, saying "my private treno is in the next platform. We must hurry."

"Alright. Is everyone else geared up?" Finn said, as the group nodded. "Let's move!"

* * *

Holly drove out onto the platform, her purple paint job gleaming in the sunlight. She saw the large red and green train with the FR logo. She drove towards it, before a spotlight shone over her. Mitsu lowered himself down from the helicopter, followed by Bishi and several agents.

"Isn't it just weird how you run into people at a train station?" Mitsu said, as Bishi answered "yeah. That happened with us last week, remember? Jimmy Wheels?"

"Oh yeah, that was fun, but anyway..." Mitsu said, before calling "Miss Carrera? Would you and your friends care to join us?"

"Sally? Luigi? Guido? Sarge, you too?" Holly said as they entered. Sarge nodded, saying "sorry, Miss Shiftwell, but you gotta stand down, dear."

"You need to listen. The psychiatrist. She's on her way to the border now. We have to stop her."

"It's time to stop this nonsense!" Sally said. "Alright. Mater's a wanted fugitive, and I just found out why."

"Sally, there are four more that are just like him. If we can get there in time..."

 _"Se Mater decide di trasformare se stesso in, non dovranno ucciderlo. Se non è noi, sarà qualcun altro!"_ Guido snapped, as Luigi said "well-said, mi amico."

"Holly!" Sally snapped. "You know what's gonna happen now. Do you really think you can fight your way outta this? They're trained soldiers."

"And I'm not?" Holly smirked, before calling "NOW!"

"Mangiare la mia polvere, gli uomini in nero!" Francesco shouted as he raced the line over, opening a large tanker of blue smoke into the air. The agents coughed as they were surrounded by the smoke, as Luigi said "Guido! The train needs a pit stop!"

"Pit Stop?" Guido said, before a figure grabbed two agents and hoisted them into the smokescreen. Mitsu said "whoa! Circle formation! Pronto! They're surrounding us!"

Suddenly, a long wire shot out of the screenshot, wrapping around the larger agents and tying them together. Bishi shouted "it's McMissile! Let's get outta here!"

Mitsu, Bishi and the Radiator Springs cars drove out of the smoke, screeching to a halt on the cleared tarmac. Bishi shocked Finn with a tazer, turning to Dodge as he said "Really DJ? The smokescreen trick?"

"It worked well enough." Dodge said as Mitsu shocked him, before he looked up and and said "keep going!"

Mitsu turned, seeing Mater, Holly, Lightning, Francesco, Mia, Tia and Mator heading for the train. "Stop them! Don't let them get on it!"

"Pit stop!" Guido called as he drove after them at full speed. Francesco heard the whirring of a rapid screwdriver, before skidding on the ground as his tyres fell off completely.

"Francesco!" McQueen called, before the formula one car answered _"Spingere, il mio compagno! Spingere su!"_

"Destroy the train!" Mitsu ordered as the two remaining agents aimed their missiles. Suddenly, two voices said "KA-CHOW!" as Mia and Tia drove in front of them, opening their headlights to their brightest intensity.

The guards groaned as they collapsed, firing their missiles into the sky. McQueen, Holly and Mater looked up as they exploded, McQueen saying "impressive light show, huh?"

Mator flew into the sky, firing a plasma cannon at the guards. Bishi went to the back of their helicopter, pulling out a large sonic cannon. He aimed at the UFO, activating the machine as the alien was taken down by the massive sonic soundwaves.

"Mator!" Mater called as he saw the UFO going down. Holly said "come on!" as she, Lightning and Mater jumped into the back of the moving train. Mitsu, Bishi, Sally and Guido followed behind, Luigi saying "come on Guido! Pit stop!"

"Pit stop! Pit stop!" Guido said as he went to the wheel of the train. McQueen poked his head out, saying "uno lapo, mi amico! No pit stop-o!"

Bishi said to Mitsu "this looks like a job for the T2 Missile Launcher!" as he deployed a large cannon in his hood. Mitsu said "are you kidding! No! Put it back, Bishi!"

"Almost there." Bishi said as he aimed the cannon at the back carriage of the train. Sally saw this, racing after them as she said "no, wait! Don't do it! Stop!"

Mitsu called to Guido, who was still obsessively hacking at the tyres. "Hey! Get away from there! Tutti i civili lasciare la zona immediatamente!"

"Guido!" Sally said as Bishi activated the missile. Finally, Mitsu rammed into Bishi, pushing the missile off course as he said "hold your fire!"

Holly, Lightning and Mater ducked back as the missile headed for them, Lightning reaching out of the carriage to try and grab Guido. "Guido! Hold o... whoa!"

 _ **BOOOOMMMM!**_ the explosion shook the tracks, barely missing the back carriage. Guido and Lightning were both lifted into the air by the aftershock, hitting the grass next to the track as the train headed onwards.

"What were you thinking!" Mitsu snapped at Bishi. "We can't endanger civilians on the job! Oh no."

Lightning crawled off the ground, seeing the small cindered car laying next to him. "Guido! No. Oh no..."

Sally and Luigi pushed past him, trying to revive the small blue car. Sally said "Guido? Guido, please, can you hear me?"

 _"Guido! Svegliati mio amico! Per favore svegliati! Non fare questo a me, fratello!_ Non farmi questo!" Luigi said, before turning to Lightning and saying _"figlio di una cagna! Dovrei ucciderti per questo! Guarda cosa hai fatto a Guido!"_

"Luigi, I'm so sorry. Please, I can help." Lightning said, before Sally snapped at him. "NO, STICKERS! You guys have done enough. Now, for the love of Chrysler just... just take them away. Arrest them. Whatever!"

Lighting sighed as Mitsu and Bishi grabbed him and brought the others back to their helicopter. Mater and Holly watched from the train cart, Mater sighing as he said "Dad gum, Holly... What have we done?"


	11. Prison - Reinforcement

Mater continued looking out of the carriage door on the train, as he said to Holly "what's gonna happen to 'em?"

Holly sighed, saying "whatever it is... we'll fix it. We'll get them out of it."

"Holly. I don't know if it was worth it. All this trouble... Guido... just to help."

"Mater, what you did when you were brainwashed. That wasn't you. I know it wasn't."

"Yeah... but I still did it." Mater sighed. As they sat in silence, Mater then said "sometimes at night, I think about that lab. I thought I was just dreamin' or somethin', but it was real. Now I know it was real..."

Holly then said "listen to me, Mater. When we find that psychiatrist, she's going to pay for what she did to you. I promise."

* * *

Mitsu and Sally looked through the infirmary window, seeing Guido being transported into the machine. Doctor Ansari said to them "I'm afraid we've detected multiple contusions and his rear wheels are completely compromised. He'll live, but we can't fix him."

Mitsu sighed, saying "I'm sorry, Miss Carrera. I should have had it under control."

"It wasn't your fault." Sally said. "I asked him to come with me. It's mine. Where is everyone else anyway?"

"Glad you asked. Lexus wanted to talk to us. I'll take you to him now."

* * *

 ** _German-Austrian Border_**

Emilia opened the book, typing the password into the long-rusted door. As she creaked it open, she turned on her headlights to illuminate the room. She held her handgun close, loading six rounds into it. Six rounds was all she needed for her task.

She went into the file room, seeing the tape marked June 17, 1995. "Wunderbar." she said quietly to herself. As she went into the main room, she turned on the lights, seeing the four Volkswagens trapped in cryo-sleep.

Emilia looked at the four of them, grinning as she turned on a small machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitsu and Sally travelled in Siddeley to Lexus' location. Mitsu said "anything new, Siddeley?"

"Yes. You have a message from Agent Bishi. He's found new information on the case."

"Right." Mitsu said as he turned on the screen, saying "talk to me, B."

"Our experts analyzed the psychiatrist on our scanners. They've matched the identity as one Emilia Zundapp. Associated with the German death cult Sterben Hub."

"Wait, what?!" Mitsu said. "You're saying Shiftwell was telling the truth?"

"Yep. I think Shiftwell and Mater are trying to intercept her before she does something."

Sally listened, before saying "Holly said something about four soldiers."

"Right." Mitsu said. "Siddeley. Send this info to Lexus."

* * *

Siddeley landed on the deck of the large battleship, the rain pattering off of him as he was lowered inside of it. Mitsu and Sally stepped out as Lexus walked towards them. Mitsu said to him "did you get the info I sent?"

"Yes." Lexus groaned. "Good. We gotta get word out. Get everyone looking for this Emilia girl."

"You honestly think I'd listen to you after that nonsense you pulled in Italy? You're lucky you're not in one of these cells."

"Cells?!" Sally said, before seeing the security screens on the wall. She saw Lightning, Francesco, Finn, Dodge, Mia and Tia locked in air tight cells in a circular formation. In the center of the room was Mator, restrained by a high-functioning magnet.

"We've interrogated them as best we could. We got nothing." Lexus explained, before turning to Sally and saying "maybe you can help."

Sally nodded as she was escorted to the prison. Mitsu said to Lexus "sir, please. You have to listen. Bishi sent me this."

"I'd watch my back with Bishi." Lexus scoffed. "There's a chance he might try to break yours too."

* * *

Sally slowly entered the cell room, as the prisoners looked up to see her. Francesco scoffed, sarcastically cheering "well, Mamma mia! If it isn't _quello traditore. Giuda incarnato_. Yes, look at her. Standing right before us."

* * *

Lexus and his security watched the room from their surveillance room. Mitsu saw this, before seeing the empty room across the hall, marked _**SOUND-PROOF CLOSET**_.

* * *

Sally sighed as she passed by each cell, before finally arriving at Lightning's. His back was turned, as he was facing the wall in shame. He sighed, not turning to face Sally as he simply said "how's Guido?"

"He's in bad shape. But hey, he's not dead, right?" Sally said, trying to sound enthusiastic. The others heard this, sighing as they turned away in shame.

"Yeah... what do you want, Sally?" McQueen said as he slowly turned to her.

"I just wanna know where Mater and Holly went."

"Sorry, Sally. No can do." Lightning said.

* * *

Back in the surveillance room, the guards watched the camera, as Sally said "come on Stickers, if you tell me now they won't hurt th..."

 ** _PPPSSSTTT!_**

The screen suddenly glitched for a split second. Lexus said "what the?!" as the screen came back on. Though Sally and Lightning's lips continued moving, no audio could be heard.

"What did you do?!" Lexus snapped at one of the technicians. "I didn't do anything! It just went off!"

"Get it working!"

* * *

"Sally. If you want answers, you're gonna have a torturing device." Lightning scoffed. **_BEEP!_** went the microphone, as a deep microphone voice came over the room.

 ** _"Attention, Lightning McQueen. This is Agent Mitsu speaking. I'd like to help you guys out."_**

"Help us? How?" Finn said. "We're on camera."

 ** _"Not entirely. I just muted the audio on their system. We have about thirty seconds before they realize it's not a tech malfunction. In that time, you need to tell us where Miss Shiftwell and Sir Tow Mater went to."_**

"Why should we believe you?" Mia shouted. **_"Because if your story's true, then your friends are gonna need all the help they can get."_**

"Alright. I'll talk." Lightning said. "How much time do I have?"

* * *

Sally quickly left the room, as a voice said "Carrera!"

"Aah!" Sally jolted, before saying "Agent Mitsu? Why did you do that?"

"I had a debt to repay." Mitsu said. "I gave Siddeley the coordinates to the coordinates. You need to tell Lexus that you're going back to Radiator Springs."

"Wait, I'm going?!" Sally asked. Mitsu nodded, saying "Siddeley has attachable weapons for you on board. I can't go with you right now, or Lexus'll smell it out. I'll catch up when I get the chance. Good luck, Miss Carrera."

"You too." Sally said as she drove over to Siddeley. As she boarded, she heard Lexus say "Miss Carrera. Did they give you anything on Mater and Shiftwell."

"No, ha ha ha." Sally said nervously. "They told me to go get a gear change. I'm heading back to Radiator Springs. Any updates, just call the Cosy Cone Motel."

Mitsu watched from the landing dock as Siddeley flew through the rainy sky, before going to his office and opening the closet, pulling out several small ammunition guns.

* * *

Sally sat at the edge of the plane, gagging slightly at the thought of what she was about to do. Siddeley's voice said "are you alright, Miss Carrera?"

"Y... y... yeah. I'm f... eek... I'm fine." Sally said. "So, where are those weapons Mitsu was talking about?"

Siddeley opened his containment compartments, revealing the many rifles and missiles he had packed onto the walls. "Go ahead, ma'am. Take your pick."

"Great." Sally said awkwardly. "Just... just great."


	12. Revelation - Fracture

**_Austria-German border_**

Holly and Mater stepped off of the train, arriving at the dark, rusted bunker. Holly unloaded all of the weapons she had, saying "quickly. She couldn't have been here for more than a few hours."

Mater then picked up the tyre boots in his trunk that he had prepared for arresting Emilia. "Alright. Let's do this!"

They entered the building, silently driving to the elevator that brought them down several floors to the ground platform. Mater thought about his memories, saying "the lab's down past them doors there."

"Right. Now stay quiet. I'll taser them, while you boot them, alright?"

"Yeah." Mater said as they went across the thinly-lit hallway. Suddenly...

 ** _CLUNK! THUNK! CLUNK!_** the elevator doors went from behind them. Holly motioned to the side wall, as she and Mater took cover behind it, Holly aiming her taser at the creaking door. Finally, the large chunks of metal pushed open as a car drove in.

 _"Holly? Mater?"_ the familiar voice whispered. Holly came out from her hiding place, saying "Sally? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm helping you. Don't the weapons give it away?" Sally said sarcastically as Holly and Mater saw the small missile launcher and automatic gun that was attached to her sides. Mater said "Dad gum."

"So, you believe us after all then?" Holly said, before Sally said "yeah. Lexus doesn't know I'm here right now. Mitsu's on his way to help out too."

"Why now?"

"Because we know you were right. And I don't walk out on family when they're right." Sally said.

"Well, this is gonna be fun explaining this some day." Holly grinned. "It's good to see you, Sally."

"You too, and you Mater."

"Shoot. Thanks for helpin' us, Miss Sally." Mater said. Sally then said "oh yeah... so, where are these four super-assassins you keep talking about?"

"They're this way." Mater said as the trio slowly entered the lab. The room was pitch black, so they all turned their headlights on. Sally pointed her missile and automatic upwards as they crept in, while Holly lit up her taser and checked the area with her heat detectors.

"Wait." Holly said as they stopped. "What's goin' on?" Mater asked.

"I'm getting engine signals."

"How many?" Sally asked. "One."

Suddenly, four orange lights lit up the room. The three looked as the fogged cryo-sleep chambers were revealed. At the end of the room stood a shadow, a small shadow, sitting at a machine next to a computer screen.

 ** _"Congratulations!"_** Emilia said through the microphone. **_"You've got me red-wheeled!"_**

Holly aimed her taser at Emilia as the three drove forward, passing the four chambers. To their surprise, the fog had cleared from the chambers, having passed through the single bullet hole within each glass wall.

Sally gulped as she saw what remained of the Volkswagen assassins, having been completely ruptured from the inside-out, being nothing more than shriveled lumps of cindered metal.

 ** _"Interesting bit of chemistry, isn't it?"_** Emilia said. **_"If you fire at a gas tank full of that special serum, the entire system is completely compromised."_**

"What?" Holly said as she saw the four dead assassins, as Emilia continued **_"it helps though. I only had four bullets to spare."_**

Emilia suddenly raised her pistol, firing a single shot at the back wall to crack open a window, letting in a small amount of sunlight onto herself. Holly said "who are you?"

 ** _"I am Emilia Zundapp. And I am on a personal mission. A revenge mission."_**

"Of course! Zundapp!" Sally said. Emilia nodded, saying **_"my dear brother is rotting in a German prison because of your rusted friend over there."_**

"Well, he _was_ a lemon, so that there's nothin' new." Mater laughed briefly. Emilia said **_"though these assassins are useless now, I must give them credit. Without them, I'd never have you here."_**

"If you didn't want the assassins, why did you bring us here?" Holly called. "You said you wanted to see us fall apart."

Holly was interrupted as the screen came on next to her. **_"I cannot fight you. You'd win. Just like you did with my brother."_**

Holly and Mater turned to the screen, which showed the text saying _"Mission Klassifizierung: extrahieren, zerstören. Ergebnisse: Erfolg."_

 ** _"My family was humiliated when you defeated him."_** Emilia explained. **_"And you never walk out on family. Isn't that right, Miss Carrera?"_**

"What? How do you know me?" Sally said as the video continued playing. **_"I'm afraid fate has smiled far too kindly on me today. I have the three most important people in my plan, all together in one room."_**

Sally thought silently to herself, confused at Emilia's words. Then, the video caught her eye, showing a dark road with trees on either side.

"Wait! I know that road!" Sally said as she pushed in front of Holly and Mater to watch the video. Holly then looked down to the tape playing in the machine, which read _"17. Juni 1995."_

"Sally, please don't look at that..." Holly begged as Mater wheeled behind her. Sally watched, saying to Emilia "what is this?"

 ** _"It takes more than violence for a family to fall apart."_** Emilia smirked as the video played.

* * *

 _TM4TR drove at a fast pace behind the two cars, hoisting them into the air with his hood. The cars both screamed as they became air-borne, one crashing into a tree and the other skidding on the floor in a pile of sparks._

 _A small golden broach flew off the tyre on one of the cars, hitting the ground a few feet away._

* * *

"No... no, it can't be." Sally said. Holly sighed as she looked at the kill sheet, seeing in bold letters on the front file: _**Carrera**._

* * *

 _TM4TR drove past the cars, pulling a large bucket of lighter fluid out of his trunk and leaving it on the floor. A voice said "help my wife... please, help my wife..."_

 _TM4TR then saw the male car crawling away from the tree. He picked up the dented car, before pinning him down aggressively._

* * *

Sally's eyes widened as she watched her father being beaten. She then tensed, shutting her eyes as the camera showed her father fall dead.

* * *

 _TM4TR drove over to the male car he had killed. He went to the back of the car, tearing off his trunk door. There it was. The small leather briefcase. TM4TR opened the case, taking the four small vials of serum._

 _"Help... please..." a female voice said. TM4TR went to the female car, picking up a rock with his tow cable._

* * *

 _"Mom..."_ Sally said quietly as the video continued.

* * *

 _"Please... don't do this... AAAGGGHHH!" the female car screamed as TM4TR brought down the rock on her head, crushing it with a few quick blows._

* * *

"No... NO!" Sally said, tears falling down her face as the footage showed her mother landing on the ground lifelessly.

* * *

 _As the female fell dead, TM4TR packed the serum into his trunk, before bringing over the lighter fluid. As he dumped it on the trees and the cars, the truck lit the fluid, engulfing both corpses in burning flames as he drove out of sight._

* * *

Sally was now panting heavily as the video ended. Emilia sat silently, grinning as she took a step back. Sally was now crying, the tears falling one by one down her face. She didn't seem to notice them though, as she turned to Mater.

Gone was her usual face. It wasn't the face of warmth and kindness Mater expected from the motel owner. This face was one of disappointment. Of confusion. Of _hatred_.

 _"You son of a..."_ Sally snapped as she tried to go for Mater. Holly grabbed her, struggling to hold her back as she said "no, Sally! No!"

Sally stopped silently, turning back to Holly with the same face. Emilia reversed into the shadows, happy that her plan had succeeded at long last.

"Did you know about this!?" Sally snapped at Holly, who said "I didn't know it was Ma..."

"But did... you... know?!" Sally said slowly. Holly took a deep breath, before saying "yes."

"What..." Sally said as she stepped back a bit. Holly sighed in regret, saying "Sally, I swear... it wasn..."

 ** _"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!"_** Sally screamed as she kicked Holly aside, before opening her automatic and aiming it at Mater.


	13. Clash - Closure

Sally aimed the gun at Mater's face, before Holly grabbed her from behind, hoisting her backwards. The gun fired into the sky, sending several dozed rounds at the power supply as the lab began crumbling down around them.

Sally shoved Holly off of her, before grabbing Mater and pinning the missile to his head. Mater said "Miss Sally, come on! Don't do this."

Mater groaned as he grabbed the head of the missile, lifting it up slightly as Sally fired it at the wall. Holly pulled Mater aside as the explosion ruptured the lab, sending the three of them tumbling back.

Holly helped Mater up, saying "you need to go. I'll hold her off."

"Uh... okay." Mater said as he quickly drove out of the lab. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel, which came from the roof of a large tunnel leading upwards. He quickly began climbing up the wall with his tyres.

Sally then emerged from the wreckage, pulling out her missile launcher and reloading it. Holly flew down in front of her, as Sally said "get out of my way, Holly!"

"It wasn't Mater's fault, Sally! They had control over his mind!"

"MOVE!" Sally said as she drove under Holly, using the gun to knock down several bricks between them. "No, Sally, stop!" Holly shouted, before firing a shot into Sally's back wheel. Sally groaned as she hit the wall, shaking herself before limping onward.

Mater continued climbing up the ladder, before he saw Sally at the bottom of the structure, aiming the missile at the top of the building. Before she could fire, **_WHOOSH!_** Holly grabbed Sally and hoisted her up into the air.

"Sally, you need to calm down!" Holly said as she threw Sally against one of the walls. Sally hit the wall hard, landing close to unconsciousness on the third platform. Holly saw this, saying to Mater "grab onto me! I'll get you out now!"

"What about Miss Sally?"

"She won't stop until she's killed you, Mater. I'll take care of her when she's calmed down, but you need to go now!"

 ** _"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"_** Sally yelled as she drove off the ramp, grabbing onto Holly in mid-air. Holly groaned as she felt Sally tearing off her rear propellor, before ripping off her left wing with it. Mater watched as Holly flew higher out of control, hitting against the roof with a **_THUD!_**

Mater watched as both Sally and Holly fell down the shaft and onto the hard ground platform below. Holly groaned as she looked at her torn, dented body. Her wing and propeller lay in tatters on the ground, and two of her tyres were flat as well.

Sally got up and saw her, scowling as she reloaded the gun. Holly said to her "Sally! Killing Mater won't change what happened!"

"I don't care. He killed my family." Sally said as she aimed the gun at Holly. **_CRASH!_** Mater rammed into Sally from behind, knocking her from the first platform and onto the same one as Holly.

Mater also hit the ground, laying in a daze Sally got up, trying to reach her gun. Holly grabbed her and hoisted her back, saying "Sally! Stop!"

Sally yelled as she turned, firing the gun uncontrollably. "AARRGGHH!" Holly groaned as the bullet shattered her headlight, tearing into her hood and flying out the back of her. As she stumbled back, Sally kicked her aside, before cocking the gun and aiming it at Mater.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emilia sat silently outside the base, watching as the small remote-controlled helicopter landed near to her. She chuckled as Mitsu drove out of the vehicle, driving towards her, as he said "Emilia Zundapp. I presume?"

"Yes. The victorious one." Emilia said. Mitsu sighed, saying "where's your army?"

"You truly think I'd need one? TM4TR and Agent Shiftwell are currently exterminating Sally Carrera in that laboratory. Or vice versa, whoever wants it more."

"So this is it then." Mitsu said. "All you wanted... was to see them kill each other..."

"I could never defeat them on my own strength or wit. Far smarter and more powerful individuals have tried. The only thing that could destroy them was one another."

"Revenge... that's it... wasn't it? Your brother." Mitsu said. "Not that it matters much. My copter has a tracking beacon. They're coming for you."

"Too late for that." Emilia snarked as she pulled out her gun, pressing the nozzle above her eyes and cocking the bullet. **_BANG!_** Mitsu grabbed the gun, pulling it upwards as the bullet flew out. Emilia struggled to drive away as Mitsu quickly placed a boot on her tyre, saying "you're done. Your plan failed."

"Did it really?"

* * *

Back in the lab, Holly crawled to her front wheels, groaning as she began leaking oil from her punctured gas tank. She saw Sally pin down Mater, pointing the gun at his head as Mater said "Miss Sally... don't do this..."

"Why shouldn't I?!" Sally snapped.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't..."

 _"You don't get to be sorry! You ruined my life!"_ Sally said as she cocked the last few bullets in the gun, preparing to fire and finish the fight...

 ** _WHAM!_ ** Holly rammed into Sally at high-speed, sending her spinning into the wall at several dozen miles an hour. Sally hit the side of the wall, glass and metal flying off of her as she skidded down onto the ground, landing on her side. Holly sighed in shame as she picked up Mater and hoisted him towards the door.

As they headed for the exit, Sally crawled from her own wreckage, scowling at them as they drove away. "You're a traitor, Holly!" Sally groaned as she crawled across the ground. "That was my mother's broach! You don't deserve it!"

Holly sighed to herself, nodding as she silently pulled the broach from her tyre and dropped it on the gravel, leaving it at Sally's tyre as she and Mater left the room. Sally watched as they left, throwing the gun on the ground as she collapsed.


	14. Breakout - Promise

**Radiator Springs** _\- One week later..._

Luigi held Guido as the three robotic appendages on his back lifted up and down, hoisting him across the floor. Sally smiled as this happened, saying to Mitsu "thanks for this."

"No problem." Mitsu said as they watched Guido learning to move again. As Guido reached the end of the support line, his third prosthetic stumbled, causing him to groan as he landed on the floor.

"Guido!" they all said as they rushed to help, before he raised his forks, saying _"Non mi aiuterà. Non mi aiuterà. Riesco a farlo."_

As Guido pulled himself up, Mitsu said "I've been brainstorming possible modifications to make it more personal. What do you think? Cup holders?"

"It's possible." Sally grinned, tensing slightly as she felt what remained of her dents and bruises. She then said to Mitsu "by the way, how's your boss?"

"Oh, Lexus is still mad. Though, I did put Emilia away, so I guess that's building the blocks."

"Yeah. I guess."

* * *

Later, Sally sat in her office, looking at her mother's broach. Some of Holly's spilled oil had stained it slightly, but it was fixable. As she thought, a knock came at her door. It was a mailman, who said "hey, are you S. Carrera?"

"Uh... yeah. That's me. Why?" Sally said. "I got a package for you from an E. Mortimer."

"What?"

As the mailman left, Sally opened the package, which had a small letter attached to it. It once again said **_From E. Mortimer_** on the side of the paper, but it wasn't until opening it that Sally realized who the real sender was.

 _Sally, It's Holly._

Sally gasped as she sat back, reading it aloud. Mitsu heard her from outside as she read the letter.

 _I'm glad you're back home. Personally, I just don't like the idea of you sitting in a government office all by yourself._

Sally chuckled, as she continued reading. Meanwhile, at the CIA battleship, the cameras continued to show the imprisoned resisters.

 _We all need a home and family. Radiator Springs is yours. Maybe more so than mine._

Finn sighed as he looked around at his fellow prisoners. He looked to the camera, which began moving side-to-side slowly.

 _I know I said to Mater once that we all needed to change sometime. But maybe, sometimes, we can't. And I guess that's okay._

Lexus entered the security office, seeing his staff beaten and tied up. Suddenly, the door closed and locked behind him. Lexus looked to the door, saying "uh oh."

 _I guess that's just me, then. Because I have faith. Faith in individuals. Great individuals._

Mitsu sat listening, while watching from a distance as Luigi helped Guido to move around. He grinned as he heard Sally reading.

 _Good, kind, well-meaning people. And I hope I can be like that too. To make me better. Maybe sometimes, we all just need a little push._

Sally looked inside the package, seeing a picture of herself and Holly. She remembered the photo, having taken it on Holly's first day working with her.

 _And I'm sorry about your parents, too. Maybe I should have told you before, but maybe not. I don't know. I was just trying to protect you and Mater, but I just didn't know how._

A tear ran down Sally's face as she placed the photo on the board, before hearing another shuffle from inside the package.

 _I hope one day you can understand and forgive me. But I won't force you to change._

She emptied the package onto the table, seeing the small flip-phone fall out of it. The phone was free to access, and had only one single contact recorded.

Meanwhile, Mitsu felt his comm-link ringing, which said "you have a call from Agent Lexus. A security breach is in progress at the prison."

"Sure. Put him through." Mitsu said. Lexus said **_"Mitsu, it's me. We got a problem."_**

"I'm sorry, sir..." Mitsu stuttered. "But... uh... well, can you just hold for one second please."

 ** _"NO! DON'T PUT ME ON HOLD, YOU LITTLE SH..."_** Lexus said as Mitsu cut off.

Sally then picked up the phone, looking at it as she read the last few lines of the letter.

 _So just remember, Sally. If you ever need us. If you ever need me._

The lights went up in the prison. Lightning turned to see the figures entering the room. He smiled, as Holly and Mater smiled back.

 _We'll be there for you._


	15. Credits - Sanctuary

**CAST**

Tow Mater/TM4TR

 **LARRY THE CABLE GUY**

Lightning McQueen

 **OWEN WILSON**

Holly Shiftwell

 **EMILY MORTIMER**

Sally Carrera

 **BONNIE HUNT**

Finn McMissile

 **MICHAEL CAINE**

Emilia Zundapp

 **ANGELINA JOLIE**

Agent Bishi

 **MICHAEL B. JORDAN**

Agent Mitsu

 **ADAM DRIVER**

Agent Lexus

 **JEREMY RENNER**

Dodge "The Ram" Jaguar/Agent DJ

 **DWAYNE JOHNSON**

Mia

 **LINDSAY COLLINS**

Tia

 **ELISSA KNIGHT**

Francesco Bernouilli

 **JOHN TURTURRO**

Filmore

 **LLOYD SHER**

Sarge

 **PAUL DOOLEY**

Luigi

 **TONY SHALOUB**

Lizzie

 **KATHERINE HELMOND**

Dr Ansari

 **RIZ AHMED**

Sherriff

 **MICHAEL WALLIS**

Daddy Disaster

 **DAVID TENNANT**

Mummy Misery

 **ASHLEY JENSEN**

Colonel Himmler

 **CHRISTOPH WALTZ**

* * *

 _Galloway Bay, St George's Channel_

Lightning and Mater helped Mator onto the platform, as the large mothership arrived. "There's Mrs UFO." Mater said as the ship pulled Mator up into her tractor beam.

As the ships left, Mater and Lightning went back down the hill, as Lightning said "you sure you're okay with Mator leaving?"

"Yeah. It's for the best." Mater said. "We can't have them comin' after him."

"I guess." Lightning said as they returned to the others. Holly sat on the hillside, looking to their host. She smiled, saying "I can't thank you enough for helping us out."

"Ah, don't mention it, lass." Daddy Disaster said as he looked out over the hillside. A large green field stood before their farmhouse, as he said "beautiful. Isn't it?"

"Yes." Holly answered. After a while, "You know. If they find out we're here, they'll come for us."

"Well, ha ha ha... I'll give them points for trying." Daddy said as he looked to the field as the sunset began.


End file.
